moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Sorority Row (2009)
Sorority Row is a 2009 American slasher film, and a re-imagining of the 1983 slasher film The House on Sorority Row. It was directed by Stewart was directed by Stewart Hendler, written by Josh Stolberg and Pete Goldfinger, and stars Briana Evigan, Leah Pipes, Rumer Willis, Jamie Chung, Margo Harshman, Audrina Patridge, Caroline D'Amore and Carrie Fisher. The film was nominated for two Teen Choice Awards for Choice of Movie Actress in a Horror film for Audrina Patridge and Rumer Willis. Plot After discovering that her boyfriend Garrett cheated on her, sorority sister Megan, with the help of her sorority friends - Cassidy, Jessica, Ellie, Claire and Chugs, Garrett's sister, pulls a prank on him; she fakes her own death while making out with him. With the help from the sisters, Garrett brings Megan to a steel mill, intent on dumping her body in the lake. After Jessica jokingly mentions they need to release the air out of her lungs so her body will not float to the top, Garrett stabs Megan through the chest with a tire iron, killing her for real. the group decides to dump Megan's body in the mine, along with the tire iron. Eight months later, the girls have grown apart and put the incident behind them, although Cassidy still feels guilty about the whole thing. During the party held after graduation, the girls all receive a picture sent to their phones: a robed arm holding the bloody lug wrench Garrett used to kill Megan. Suspicion falls on Garrett, but Chugs insists he's changed after the incident. Jessica takes the lead and insists it is merely a sick joke by him and continues with the party. Megan's sister, Maggie, arrives, wanting to honor her sister's memory by attending the party. Later, Chugs leaves the party to go to her therapist appointment. Not knowing that her therapist was killed, she lies down to wait for him, but instead, Chugs is suddenly murdered by a mysterious killer. At the sorority's shower room, Claire and Jessica discussing about the incident. After they leave, a sorority girl named Joanna, who overheard their conversation, gets murdered by the mysterious killer. During the party, Claire's boyfriend, Mickey, is attacked and murdered, with Ellie witnessing it. Cassidy, Claire, Jessica and Ellie regroup and all receive a text containing the video of Megan's death and a message telling them to go to the steel mine in twenty minutes or the video will be sent to the police. The girls drive to the mine shaft, and encounter Garrett, who has cut his wrists. Thinking Garrett is the one stalking them, Jessica runs over him with her vehicle. However, they discover afterward that Garrett has been receiving the same text messages they have. Ellie suspects that Megan is the killer, believing that she did not actually die and is seeking revenge. To prove that Megan is dead, the girls lower Cassidy down the shaft to check, but instead of finding Megan's body, she finds finds a message written in blood says "Theta Pi must die". Back at the now empty sorority house, the girls receive a text from Chugs' cell phone, telling them that she is dead. Afterward, Claire is killed. Searching the house for Jessica's boyfriend, Kyle, the girls bump into Maggie and their house mother, Mrs. Crenshaw. After discovering about the incident, Mrs. Crenshaw tells the girls to lock themselves in a bedroom and to call the police while she searches for the killer, who is in the house. Maggie is shocked and leaves the room to find Megan. After a game of cat and mouse in the kitchen, Mrs. Crenshaw is killed. The girls hear the shots from Mrs Crenshaw's gun and believe that she killed Megan. With no cell phones around, Cassidy and Jessica decide to find Mickey's body and use his cell, telling Ellie to run if she gets the chance. Downstairs, the killer confronts Maggie and throws a Molotov cocktail at her, setting the house on fire. Cassidy and Jessica find Mickey's body but run into Kyle, who injures Jessica after getting into a fight with her. Cassidy and Jessica flee to an under-renovation bathroom where they find Megan's decomposing corpse hanging in the shower. Kyle attacks them there and knocks out Jessica. Before he can harm Cassidy, Kyle is killed with an axe by Andy, Cassidy's boyfriend, who reveals himself to be the killer, as he wanted to have a perfect future with Cassidy, but she was always at risk of being found out, so he killed everyone who knew of Megan's murder. Andy then kills Jessica and tells Cassidy that they need to kill Ellie too. Cassidy opposes to this, but Andy says that Ellie is the weakest and she was the one who told him, so she will be likely to tell someone else. Devising a plan, Cassidy plays along and tells Andy that Ellie is in the basement, and while Andy goes to look for her, Cassidy fetches Ellie from upstairs and they try to run but are attacked by Andy, who is hurt that Cassidy would betray him. Urging Ellie to flee, Cassidy hits Andy with a lamp and tries to escape, but stops as she hears the cries for help of Maggie, who is trapped in the flames. Cassidy tries to help her out but Andy comes and tries to kill Maggie, but Cassidy stops him. The floor then crumbles underneath Cassidy, and she is left hanging over the burning basement. As Andy is about to finish her off, Ellie appears and shoots him with Mrs. Crenshaw's shotgun. He falls backward onto the burning floor, which collapses under him and he falls to his death into the flames. With Andy dead, Ellie tells Maggie to wrap a curtain around herself and run through the flames, the two then pull Cassidy back up from the hole in the floor. The trio escape from the burning sorority house, just as emergency personnel arrive onscene. Cast *Briana Evigan as Cassidy Tappan *Leah Pipes as Jessica Pierson *Rumer Willis as Ellie Morris *Jamie Chung as Claire Wen *Margo Harshman as Charlene "Chugs" Bradley *Audrina Patridge as Megan Blaire *Julian Morris as Andy Richards *Caroline D'Amore as Maggie Blaire *Carrie Fisher as Mrs. Crenshaw *Matt O'Leary as Garrett Bradley *Matt Lanter as Kyle Tyson *Maxx Hennard as Mickey *Nicole Moore as Joanna *Ken Bolden as Dr. Rosenburg *Rick Applegate as Senator Tyson Videos Image Gallery Production Sorority Row entered pre-production in January 2008. Principal photography began on October 16, 2008 in the Pittsburgh area. Although set in Anytown, USA, producers of the film wanted to take advantage of Pennsylvania state tax credits (much like the 2009 remake of My Bloody Valentine) and the strength of local film crews. The film was mostly shot at night in Munhall, one block from the Carnegie Library of Homestead, where about 10 houses were dressed to resemble a sorority row. The graduation scene for the film's fictional Rosman University (named after the writer/director of The House on Sorority Row) was shot outside of Soldiers & Sailors Memorial Hall in Pittsburgh's Oakland neighborhood. Interiors of the Theta Pi sorority were filmed on sets built in a warehouse near Crafton, Pennsylvania.[2] Filming ended on March 26, 2009. The film was officially completed on May 2, 2009.[3] Trivia References #'^' "Tyler Perry: The brand that keeps on delivering". Los Angeles Times. 2009-09-13. #'^' Owen, Rob (2008-10-28). "City sets the scene for sorority thriller". post-gazette.com. Retrieved 2008-12-17. #'^' Sorority Row - Red Carpet Report #'^' Monger, James Christopher. "Sorority Row Soundtrack > overview". Allmusic. Retrieved on November 7, 2009. #'^' "Sorority Row (2009): Reviews". Metacritic. CNET Networks, Inc. Retrieved September 17, 2009. #'^' Sorority Row (2009) - The Numbers #'^' U.K. Box Office for the Weekend of September 11th, 2009 - IMDB #'^' International Details - Dusk for Ice Age - The Numbers #'^' "Sorority Row". ComingSoon.net. Retrieved 2009-06-25. #'^' Sorority Row DVD Finally Gets a Release Date #'^' Sorority Row DVD and Blu-ray Details Category:Horror Category:Slasher films Category:Movies Category:Rated R Category:Unfinished Page Category:2009 films Category:Films Category:Summit Entertainment films Category:Horror films Category:2000s films Category:2000s horror films